


Empty

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death Outside of Castiel or Dean Winchester, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Ellen are dead; Dean is grieving.<br/>Coda to episode 5x10 Abandon All Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Jo and Ellen are dead; Dean is grieving.  
> Coda to episode 5x10 Abandon All Hope

Empty

Castiel found Dean in the Impala, parked in front of Bobby Singer's house. He was sitting in the driver's seat, mostly empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand, left elbow braced on the steering wheel, forehead resting in his left hand as though it could erase the outside world from existence. 

"Where were you, Castiel? Where the hell were you?" Dean spat out, hearing the tell-tale sound of the angel's arrival. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted the hunter solemnly.

Dean turned his head to glare bleary-eyed at Castiel. "Where. Were. You."

Castiel opened his mouth to explain, stopped when Dean thrust the liquor bottle toward him threateningly, the remains of the whiskey sloshing inside.

"Jo and Ellen are dead! Where were you, you useless......." Dean stopped himself, pulling the bottle back to take a deep drink.

Castiel took the opportunity to speak. "There were reapers. Too many to count. I had to find out what was going on. Lucifer was there. He trapped me in holy fire. By the time I escaped, it was over. You were gone, Lucifer was gone..."

"Jo and Ellen were gone," Dean interrupted quietly.

Castiel reached a hand out toward the hunter, but thought better of it and put his hand in his lap instead.

"I am sorry, Dean. I am sorry I was trapped and useless to you. I am sorry for your loss."

"You know nothing about loss," Dean snapped back.

Castiel sighed. "Perhaps that is true. But, I can see the anguish in your soul. I can heal that, if you wish."

"I wish to be alone," Dean muttered, turning his head back to stare through the windshield again.

Castiel disappeared and there was silence in the car for a long time. After a while, Dean realized the bottle was empty. The car was empty. He was empty. He was always empty. He despised the feeling.

Dean rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. "Come back, Cas," he mumbled, almost silently.

Dean didn't open his eyes, even after he heard the almost immediate arrival of the angel. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he fell asleep.


End file.
